A detailed kinetic investigation in two areas of biochemistry is to be carried out: (a) a kinetic study of the rapid elementary steps involving the enzymes hexokinase and deoxyribonuclease and (b) kinetics of divalent metal ion interactions with coenzymes. The specific research to be accomplished includes the detection and kinetic characterization of elementary steps involving conformational changes of the enzymes, their interactions with substrates, pseudosubstrates, divalent metal ions, and nucleotides. The long term objectives of the research are: 1. to elucidate the mechanism of action of the enzymes hexokinase and deoxyribonucleose by a kinetic study of their constituent rapid elementary steps; 2. to clarify the role of metal ions and coenzymes as they interact with these enzymes, and 3. to characterize the rates and mechanisms of the interactions of labile divalent metal ions with the less common nucleotides, the flavin coenzymes, and members of the vitamin B6 family of coenzymes. Rapid kinetic techniques will provide the principal experimental approach to these problems. Methods to be used include stopped flow, temperature-jump, and combined stopped-flow-temperature-jump spectroscopy.